1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a data processing apparatus that processes transaction information, a Point of Sales (POS) system and a control method of the POS system.
2. Related Art
A POS system has been known which has a reading apparatus (barcode scanner or barcode reader) reading a barcode and the like so as to perform transaction relating to a commodity sale (for example, refer to JP-A-5-073769). In the system, a barcode attached on a commodity is optically read by an apparatus connected to a POS terminal and processing is performed based on the read data.
Also, regarding the above system, an example has been known in which a plurality of the apparatuses reading the barcode and the like is used and the data read by the respective apparatuses is transmitted to a POS register and the like to thus perform account processing (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-138285). Particularly, in the system disclosed in JP-A-2011-138285, a handy terminal reads a barcode and wirelessly transmits the read data to any one of a plurality of POS registers. In the system, each handy terminal reads a communication address indicating a transmission destination of the data and transmits the read data to a designated POS register.
In the system of JP-A-2011-138285, the handy terminal that reads the barcode should have a function of selecting and performing communication with a transmission destination of the data, in addition to the function of reading the barcode. That is, when establishing a POS system having a plurality of reading apparatuses reading the information such as barcode, it is not possible to use the simple reading apparatus such as disclosed in JP-A-5-073769. Therefore, a plurality of apparatuses having a control function is included in the POS system, so that a configuration of the system is complicated and it is necessary to manage functions and software settings of the respective apparatuses. Also, it is not easy to implement a configuration having a plurality of reading apparatuses.